User blog:FRAlexRealms/To All Feral Realms Inhabitants
As the release time dwindles in the minutes, I must tell you all, soon to be Feral Realms inhabitants, about this world, and what life will be like within it. I first speak to the new Feral Realms inhabitants; the few that come to our new land not from Free Realms. To you, new members, I have to say, you're in for a real surprise. This is NOT your typical roleplay, the stories and experiences you will have here will be different from what you ever have experienced before, because this community is one of a kind. I ask that, even though your Roleplay insticts tell you otherwise, to try and not create a backstory for yourself, you'll be surprised to find that many of the long and very detailed histories of the many incredible people here are not made up, but actually true. This community is 4 years in the making, and lots have happened in those 4 years, long enough to fill multiple books. We welcome you to our community, and may Moon Pack, or Star Clan, or whatever it is you believe in, guide your path to greatness. To the returners, as I like to call you. The few brave Free Realms inhabitants that refused to give up their families and friends in the face of the ending of their game, I applaud you. You are keeping your legacy, our legacy, alive. In the beginning, our road will be rough, we will not have as many players as we once did, nor will everyone we once held dearly in our hearts be there with us as we venture into this new chapter of our lives. FeralRealms was never designed to be the same as FreeRealms, only, to keep the story going, and to keep us together. Old friends may become enemies, new friends may become worthwhile allies, or incredible people themselves, but do not fear change, our world is used to change. Remember, the sunset was the ending of a single chapter in our story, and this is only the beginning of another. Also, Returners, do not underestimate or deny the newcomers to our world, as they themselves are just as we were all just as new ourselves. Without the support of these people, our community will not grow and prosper as we so much hope it to. This Era, as I'd like to call it, should from now on be known as the Second Era; the Era of Feral Realms, the First Era is the Era of Free Realms, and though never forgotten, we will undoubtedley make new stories in this coming era to match the greatness of the last. With that, I'd like to welcome everyone to V1.0 of Feral Realms, this world is quite big, a total of 21 maps, 6 more than I anticipated. You'll be happy to find some of your old favorites included (for returners) and also many lands redesigned. Come one, Come all, let us journey into the Dawn of a New Era. Feral Realms V1.02 Category:Blog posts